1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for supporting and storing articles conveniently, and more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting and storing art gear such as markers, paint brushes, crayons, paints, paper, or other items on an easel.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is immense educational, recreational and even therapeutic value in encouraging and engaging in artistic endeavors. For such reasons, programs which provide avenues for artistic expression are commonplace in institutions, such as schools, community centers, adult-care facilities, after-school programs and daycare facilities.
Creating artwork typically requires various materials, such as pencils, pens, paint brushes, markers, and related implements (hereinafter collectively referred to as “art gear”), and media for the application of such implements, such as paper, canvas or posterboard. A support structure is typically used for securing the media, preferably in a position for the artist to work comfortably, and for thereafter displaying a finished work product. The most inexpensive and commonly used support structure for such purposes is an easel.
However, keeping track of the art gear has historically been a difficult task. The implements are often used with varying regularity depending on the particular art project. For such reasons, as well as others, specifically if children are involved, the art gear may be easily displaced.
When the use of an easel involves travel, such as artistic pursuits conducted in the great outdoors, transporting the gear to a desirable outdoor location is a difficult task. In particular, for those desiring to employ artistic mediums requiring the use of an easel, carrying the easel and other required tools and supplies may be cumbersome and often impossible, requiring multiple trips to transport all of the gear.
Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus capable of storing the various art gear and implements necessary for artistic pursuits or otherwise. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus configured for attachment to the media support structure to maintain the art gear in close proximity to the work in progress for the convenience of the artist.